Die Macht der Frauen
by LadyDissendium
Summary: Was passiert wenn die Frauen die Macht über die Welt erlangen? Was ist wenn plötzlich die Männer unterdrückt würden? - Kurzgeschichte.


**Die Macht der Frauen**

_Für Martin – mögen seine Ängste geschürt werden._

Ein lauter Schlag erschütterte die Straßen der Kleinstadt und dann ging es los, das Feuerwerk. Die bunten Lichtkörper in den Farben grün, rot und gelb erfüllten die Luft. Frauen und Mädchen jauchzten und jubelten. Sie feierten den Jahrestag dieses glücklichen Ereignisses, das Ereignis das unseren Untergang besiegelt hatte, das Ereignis das vorrauszusehen gewesen war.

Genau heute vor fünf Jahren hatte die Feministische Partei die absolute Mehrheit im Bundestag erlangt und seitdem war nichts mehr gewesen wie vorher.

Wir saßen hier in diesem Keller, wie jeden Tag und hofften und bangten. Wir hofften, dass die Wärterinnen uns gutes Essen brachten und dass wir keine Leistung erbringen mussten.

In diesen fünf Jahren hatte sich viel geändert, viel zu viel.

Alles fing mit dem Entlassungsverbot für Frauen an, kurze Zeit später wurde der Erlass zum Verbot der Arbeitslosigkeit der Frau durchgesetzt. Frauen waren die neue Oberschicht, wir Männer hatten kaum noch eine Chance im Berufsleben.

Es kamen Schritte auf dem Gang näher. Es klopfte und der Schlüssel drehte sich in seinem Loch. Vor uns stand eine Frau. Sie war klein und blond und hielt einen Elektroschocker vor sich ausgestreckt.

„Keiner bewegt sich!", schrie sie in einer schrillen Piepsstimme „Oder derjenige bekommt nichts zum Essen!"

Wir schreckten nicht auf, gugten sie nicht an. Wir waren das gewöhnt. Seit beinahe einem Jahr durchliefen wir diese Prozedur jeden Tag. Falsche Bewegungen bedeuteten kein Essen.

Nachdem die wirtschaftliche Überlegenheit der Frauen gesichert war, sie also in den Familien dominierten und den Mann von sich abhängig gemacht hatten, unternahm die Regierungspartei den nächsten Schritt, sie verbot jegliche Opposition und jegliche Gegner ihrer Bewegung. Maskulisten, wie wir es waren, hatten keine Chance mehr, weder in Politik noch in Gesellschaft.

Die blonde Frau schritt prüfend mit ihren blauen High-Heels durch unsere Reihen, musterte jeden von uns und hielt denen, die ihrem Blick auswichen vorsichtshalber einmal den Elektroschocker an den Hals.

Unter den Männern war mit den Jahren gegenüber den Frauen, die einst Objekte ihrer Lust und Begierde gewesen waren ein blanker Hass aufgekommen. Zahllose Ehen wurden geschieden, da sich die Männe emanzipieren wollten und ein starker Hang zur Homosexualität kam auf. Darauf reagierte die Regierung, die dies gut hieß mit einem Verbot von verschiedengeschlechtlichen Partnerschaften und einem Verbot der Ehe.

Ich schmunzelte.

„Du da!", fuhr die Wärterin mich an. „Was gibt's da zu Lachen?"

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf, in Schwierigkeiten wollte ich nicht auch noch geraten.

„Gut so, du Mann.", lachte sie „Morgen ist deine Leistung fällig. Also ess recht viel."

Ich schluckte.

Die sogenannten „Leistungen", waren das Nächste, was die Partei durchsetzte. Es war die Reaktion auf die zurückgehende Geburtenrate in Folge des Verbotes verschiedengeschlechtlicher Partnerschaften. Sie verpflichtete jeden Mann einmal im Monat eine Samenspende abzugeben, damit Frauen ihre Weiblichkeit untermauern konnten und die Bevölkerung nicht ausstarb.

Man hätte meinen können das die anderen Staaten etwas an diesem Zustand, den etwas anderes als ein Zustand war das nicht ändern würden, denn immerhin wurde die Demokratie abgeschafft, aber nein.

Denn in allen anderen Staaten der Erde vollzog sich das gleiche Phänomen. Die Frauen dominierten die Männer und es entstand eine Weltherrschaft der Frauen.

Die Aufseherin schien nun mit ihrer Inspektion am Ende zu sein und brachte uns das Essen: Gemüsebrühe. Das war nicht so nach meinem Geschmack, aber das Schlachten von Tieren war unter der Frauenherrschaft untersagt worden und so gab es sowieso kein Fleisch mehr auf dem Speiseplan.

Mit einem letzten finsteren Blick in alle Gesichter schloss sie die Tür wieder ab und lies uns in unserer Männerrunde. Einer Runde von Abschaum.

Diese Keller waren der Zufluchtsort für uns Männer geworden, da wir nicht arbeiten durften und uns die Menschenrechte aberkannt worden waren. Hier war es warm, wir waren unter uns und bekamen etwas zu essen, was wir uns sonst auf der Straße hätten erbetteln müssen.

Die Frage ob wir unser Elend selbst verschuldet hatten, beschäftigte uns sehr, denn waren es nicht wir gewesen, die die Frauen Jahrhunderte lang unterdrückt hatten? Waren e snicht wir, die es verpönt hatten eine Frau an der Spitze des Staates zu sehen, waren es nicht wir gewesen, die wir uns immer als überlegen angesehen hatten?

Doch das alles half uns nichts, nichtmal das bedauern unserer Taten und die Reue. Denn alles was wir jetzt noch tun konnten, war abzuwarten und zu hoffen. Zu hoffen, dass auch die Frauen irgendwann zur Vernunft kommen würden.


End file.
